Advent calendar: The sequel
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Last year was so much fun to write these shorties that I started anew this year. To shorten the time to Christmas  25 shorties are waiting for you. Various Pairings, various ratings and various genres, basically like the year before...ENJOY
1. authors note

Have you been naughty or nice this year?... That is for you to know and for Santa to decide ;) Besides, it is all point of view, isn't it? Last years Advent-calendar was so much fun to write and well received by you all that I decided to shorten the waiting-time again this year. I hope you all have as much fun reading, as I had fun writing.

Disclaimer (for the complete story): nothing belongs to me, never did and never will…sad but true. The Characters belong to their creators yada, yada… No money is been made….I just invited them for some fun an games ;) Don't sue, I'm broke anyway ^^

Various pairings (**TIVA** and **Gabby**), **none pairing** and **'family'** stories. I will note which one it'll be above every shorty, leaves you the chance to decide to skip that day if you don't like the pairing...

Rated: all of the possible ratings **K-M**. Also mentioned above every shorty to leave you the chance to decide

All **beta-ed** by the lovely **finlaure**.

ENJOY!


	2. December the 1st

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure, thank you for that!

No pairing (okay maybe slightly Gabby, but could be read as friendship only)

Rated: K

R&R!

* * *

><p>Secret-Santa-Madness<p>

Gibbs couldn't help but smile after opening the lid of the box he had found on his desk when he came back from a short talk with the director.

Abby's annual Team-Secret-Santa-Madness had earned poor Jimmy Palmer a few sleepless nights, he would bet on that.

He gave Palmer a point for trying, as he noticed that he actually thought about what to get him.

But what on earth made him believe he needed a planning-software for hand-made furniture.

He didn't even own a PC. As he read the backside of the case he smiled.

Instructions and tips to work without power tools.

He didn't really need a program to plan a project but maybe he could use it excuse to spend some quality time with Abs outside of work.

fin.

* * *

><p><strong>LET Me know what you think!<strong>


	3. December the 2nd

Focused on the lovable Medical examiner

Rated: K

Proofread by Finlaure, Thank you!

R&R!

* * *

><p>Christmas cards<p>

16 years. 16 years and 16 Christmas cards, for each year one card.

The ME remembered vividly the first year he had received the card.

Sent by a girl whose father had been a navy officer, who had died to save another little girl's life.

The card had been hand made; it had been the head of Santa. On the backside was a note with handwriting normal for a girl her age.

Over the years the cards changed and so did the handwriting, but the words stayed the same.

_May the days of your life be blessed with love, happiness and peace._

_Thank you for the closure you helped us to find._

_Merry Christmas ~ S. _

With a smile he placed the card into the box to the other ones.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, my dear Sara."

With that he sat down at his armchair and listened to soft Christmas songs, waiting for his friends to arrive for the Christmas dinner.

fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	4. December the 3rd

Pairing: Gabby

Rated K

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure, thank you!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! Hugs you all!

* * *

><p>The picture frame<p>

The wrapper around his gift had been black, the ribbon silver. With a twinkle in her eyes and one hand running through his hair, she had told him that those two colors matched perfectly.

In it was a beautiful picture frame. Simple and yet mesmerizing. Something only Abby could find.

The frame itself had two sides, was foldable and made of silver with roses engraved in it.

But it wasn't the picture-holder that let his eyes water just a tad, no, the two pictures did.

On the right side was the picture taken by his father in the hospital right after Kelly's birth. Shannon and he were staring at the small sleeping girl in Shannon's arms, looking overjoyed to be finally a family.

On the left side, was a picture not of Shannon, Kelly and him but of Abby, himself and his now seven months old daughter Amanda, surrounded by the rest of the family a.k.a. the three stooges, Ducky, his father, Franks and Palmer. He never would admit it out loud but he had grown fond of the autopsy-gremlin.

He felt movement at his side shortly two arms snug around his waist.

"Merry Christmas."

Bringing his arm around her shoulders he kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Abs."

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	5. December the 4th

Thank you guys, you are amazing, I hug you all in my mind ;)

Rated: K

Pairing: Gabby

A huge thank goes to finlaure for taking up with my typos^^

* * *

><p>Candles<p>

Abby lit the two candles standing left and right on the windowsills next to the front door of their home.

A tradition she had picked up from none other than Ducky who had explained her why he lit them every year once the Christmas night arrived.

It had been their very first Christmas dinner they celebrated together as the huge, amazing, strange family they had become over the years.

Vividly remembering the very drunken Tim and the flirtatious, tipsy Tony who had tried his luck with a 'trying-to-look-annoyed' looking Kate, who obviously had enjoyed the attention she had gotten from her colleague and of course last but not least the observing quiet Gibbs sitting next to her on the couch with bourbon in his hand.

She had expected a long story around the burning candles but had gotten surprised by the few sentences Ducky had offered instead.

'_My dear lotus blossom, it is tradition in Scotland to light a candle in the window, to guide the __Holy Couple on the__ way toward their destination.'_

Ever since that day Abby lit her own candles every time she was at home during the holidays.

Like this year.

The doorbell rang and brought Abby back to the now, turning around in time to watch Gibbs open the front door with their sleeping baby-girl on his arm.

Fin.

* * *

><p>What is the verdict?<p> 


	6. December the 5th

Pairing: Tiva

Rated: K++

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure :)

Thank you guys! R&R!

* * *

><p>Christmas Movies<p>

The fairy lights on the tree, the red and green pillar candles on the living room table along with the fire in the fire place were the only illuminating lights in the room.

Earlier that day snow had begun to fall, leaving a soft cotton-wool-like blanket over the town.

The couple sat on the couch embraced, covered with a woolen cover, each holding a steaming cup of liquid.

About thirty minutes into the movie 'Die Hard', Tony let his nose and lips brush over Ziva's neck, kissing the skin tenderly before he softly whispered into her ear, "Next time I pick the Christmas movie."

The Israeli raised one eyebrow and turned her head toward her boyfriend.

"Why, what's wrong with this one?"

Not answering he kissed her like tea tasting lips.

fin.

* * *

><p>I wonder which movie Tony would pick, besides of course 'A wonderful life'..<p>

Let me know what you think ;)


	7. December the 6th

Pairing: Gabby

Rated: K

Beta-ed by the lovely Finlaure, thank you for taking the time!

okay, lets see if today's story is better received than yesterday's

R&R!

* * *

><p>All I want for Christmas is you<p>

Unusual music greeted him when he descended the stairs.

As he saw Abby sway and sing through her lab, he was glad the elevator was out of order.

He wouldn't have wanted to miss that for anything, sure the *ping* of the elevator would have stopped her amazing performance.

Moving out of sight he eyed her curiously.

She wore a knee length red dress with a black ribbon around her waist.

Her hair was down, softly curled at the ends. Her nails were painted black, so were her lips.

Most likely she was already dressed for the annual office Christmas party.

Unaware that she had an audience she kept on singing and dancing.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for <em>

Watching her every move, he caught her finger spelling.

_I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door <em>

G-i-b-b-s

_Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know <em>

G-i-b-b-s

He took a step forward and leaned against the door frame watching her. She opened her eyes as she sang the last lines of the song turning around.

_Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is... <em>

When her eyes caught sight of him Abby stopped dead in her tracks staring at the man she was currently thinking and singing about.

Hypnotized she stared into the blue eyes of Jethro Gibbs, whispering the last word of the song without breaking the eye contact.

_You… _

Silence dominated the lab, except the humming of the various devices.

Slowly Gibbs lifted his hands, beginning to sign.

*So do I*

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	8. December the 7th

Thank you guys!

A hugh Thank you goes to finlaure for spending her time proofreading.

Rated: K

Pairing: None

* * *

><p>A family party<p>

While everybody was probably now unwrapping their gifts, one wasn't.

Former Mossad-Agent Ziva David. No, the newly American was sitting on her couch wrapped into a woolen blanket with a hot steaming cup of tea in her hand.

Ziva had offered to help out on the navy yard but since the team was off duty, she was also banned from the premises. Instead she was at home watching the small snowflakes glide by her window.

All of her friends had invited her over to the Christmas-breakfast they had planned and even though Ziva came to like the festive decorations and the friendly mood around that time of year, Christmas wasn't hers to celebrate.

Abs had tried and tried to convince her that it didn't matter which religion she practiced but Ziva didn't agree with that.

The doorbell brought her back to reality. With a sigh she placed the cup of tea onto the table and got up to answer the door.

Somehow she didn't expect the image that greeted her when she opened the door.

Abby, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and even Palmer stood in front of her, each a gift in their hands along with a bowl of food.

Abby was the one who spoke up.

"We know you don't celebrate Christmas, but for us it is a holiday to enjoy with family and you are family. So we are going to spend this day together." Abby's voice left no room for discussions.

The Goth took a step forward and hugged the speechless woman after giving her the neatly wrapped gift box.

"This isn't a Christmas gift; it is a sign of affection and love. So are the ones from the other."

With a smile on her face Ziva stepped to make room for her friends to step in.

A family party, Ziva could definitively live with that.

fin.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	9. December the 8th

Pairing: Gabby, could be read as friendship

Rated K

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure! Thank you:)

Thank you all for your support. ;)

R&R!

* * *

><p>Christmas Ornaments<p>

It was carved from wood, right down to the filigree face, completely painted in black with a pink ribbon around its neck. That is how she found the small bat, dangling from the eyepiece of her microscope.

The second bat showed up in the top drawer of her desk.

It was almost identical to the first one, only slight differences were noticeable at the carved face.

The next one she had found placed on the lunchbox which as always had been resting in the fridge on the right-hand-side.

All in all 12 handmade bats had found their way into her possession, the last one brought by the creator himself, dangling from the straw of her beloved beverage.

With a smile on his face Gibbs welcomed the hug she presented him with.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! These are way better than any Christmas-bat-ornaments I could ever have bought."

The special Agent wasn't so sure if somewhere on this planet someone was actually selling bats for tree-decoration in the first place.

"Why is that?"

"Because you made them for me." Abby told him matter-of-factly while hugging him once more close.

After one soft peck to her forehead he left the Goth alone to get back to work.

fin.

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p> 


	10. December the 9th

Thank you guys, you are awesome!

A huge thank to finlaure, for taking the time to beta.

Pairing: none (team)

Rated: K

* * *

><p>Costume<p>

The costumes appeared out of nowhere when the team got back from a false alarm they were called to. A yellow post-it note on each of the translucent bags with a time, an address and one sentence; _'Don't you dare not to come, see you there.'_ Each of the notes signed with 'Abby'.

Only on Gibbs' post-it was one additional sentence. 'P.S.: Gibbs use your I'll-slap-you-silly-glare on them, thanks! xo Abs.'

Gibbs had allowed himself a soft smile after he had read the additional note on the piece of paper, while trying to check out what kind of costumes would each of his team-mates be tortured with.

Deep in thought he wondered if Abby as well would show up in a costume.

The former marine sniper noticed the others watching him placing the bag on the free corner of his desk, obviously waiting for a reaction on his part. All he did was to begin to work on the next file of the never shrinking pile of files.

It took about five minutes and another stare from their boss before the rest of the team began to work as well.

When it finally was time to leave, Gibbs stood up and motioned his team to do the same. "Let's go we have obviously somewhere to be."

Gibbs had known where he would be tonight, since he had built at least thirty wooden toys for the children's hospital ward, what he hadn't expect was that Abby would add her personal touch to the gift-giving-session. Leave it to Abs to bring a smile into another ones life.

As soon as Tim and Ziva realized what they were supposed to do, they changed into their costumes without further arguing. The only one who still was a little miffed was Tony.

Eventually the angel clad forensic scientist had enough of the pouting face of her friend, which he wore ever since she had met them in front of the hospital. While fastening Ziva's wings on the native Israeli's angel costume, Abby spoke up.

"What's wrong Tony, don't you like doing something for those kids?"

"Of course, I do." The Agent said eying his boss as he re-entered the room, now clad as Santa.

"But Abs, a reindeer costume?"

Pulling the feathers of her wings into place Abby ever so sweetly smile at her friend.

"Rudolph or an elf."

Tony's eyes widened as he glanced to the second reindeer of the evening, Tim.

"One Elf lord in the team is enough." "That's what I thought," Abby said.

Fastening the red nose and his deer horns he followed his boss and the angels to the waiting kids.

fin.

* * *

><p>Guys, what do you think?<p> 


	11. December the 10th

Thank you all for the kind reviews, they make me smile :)

A big thank you goes to finlaure for taking the time to beta.

Pairing: TIVA

Rated: T to be on the safe side...

* * *

><p>Great illumination<p>

"This is not a date." Tony said before he closed the door of the passenger seat. Rounding the car he opened his door and continued as soon as he sat. "Because Gibbs would most likely strangle one of us, or maybe both of us, so we are going to spent some quality 'friends-time' in which I am going to introduce you to the fun and joy of the illumination of the national Christmas tree." "I've seen the tree lit before."

Tony smiled at the passenger and started the engine, "Yes but not the great illumination. And since you are now officially an American citizen you need to be present at this festive act at least once." Ziva rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

They had found a spot with perfect sight onto the great tree right before the ceremony began.

Since the crowed grew by the minute Tony took a step back and turned to Ziva till her side was barely inches away from his chest, it was a reflex which had become an automatism after so many years as a law-enforcement-officer. Have an eye on the crowed; protect the ones you hold dear. Not that the woman at his side needed his protection, Tony thought with a smile as he watched her eyes gleam at the just now lit tree.

With a sigh he focused on the tree before he could do something he would regret later, only to smile goofily at the couple in his line of sight, wishing he could hold the woman next to him just like the lucky bastard did with his woman on the other side of the fenced area.

Feeling a hand at his side he focused back at the woman he had spent the afternoon with to find her lips on his.

Tony tensed and tried to straighten up but Ziva didn't ease her hold. "I don't think Gibbs has a foot to stand on."

"A leg, a leg to stand on," he murmured against the soft touch of her lips.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p> 


	12. December the 11th

First of all, I'll respond to your reviews..I only had some minor differences with my Computer...

Thank you guys for keep coming back!

Thank you finlaure, for taking the time to proofread.

Pairing: Gabby

Rated :T

R&R!

* * *

><p>Great illumination<p>

A content sigh left the ruby-red-painted lips of the unique and adorable Miss Abby Sciuto.

Unsure of how she had managed to convince the very Special Agent Gibbs to take her along to watch the ceremony but as she snuggled a little closer against his chest she was glad she had been convincing enough. On the other hand there was little he didn't agree to when it came to her.

Abby bent her head to give him more access when she felt his lips at the skin of her neck kissing a trail upward till his lips reached the sensitive point beneath her ear.

Just as the lights illuminated the green branches of the tree her lover's voice became audible, whispering into her ear as the thousands of people around them began to applaud to the almost century old tradition.

"We are being watched." Abby turned her head so far around that she could see in which destination Gibbs eyes were focused.

She found the point just in time to watch Ziva pull Tony towards her lips.

"That's about time." Abby said happily as she turned in his embrace following Ziva's example.

fin.

* * *

><p>Verdict? :)<p> 


	13. December the 12th

Gabby

Rated K+ or T-

Beta-ed by finlaure. Thank you!

Thank you guys!

R&R!

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas?<p>

It was a red envelope. An envelope addressed to him in Abby's unique handwriting. While the envelope itself was now resting on the dark surface of his kitchen table next to the emptied bourbon glass, the special agent stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

Still not able to comprehend what was printed on the white innocent sheet.

He had no idea what to feel and what to think and Abby knew that. She probably felt the same way right that moment. Confused and overwhelmed.

That much was obvious by the question mark following the 'Merry Christmas', carefully written on the white border above the image.

A warm feeling spread from his heart through his whole body. Vaguely remembering this was the very feeling he so long searched for only to find it again after giving up the desperate search. Inner peace and happiness.

_What am I doing here?_

Gibbs grabbed the ultrasound of his unborn baby, his coat and his keys and hurried to the car.

On his way to make sure Abby knew that there should be an exclamation point and not a question mark behind the 'Merry Christmas'.

For the first time in years he was sure that this would be indeed a Merry Christmas.

Fin.

* * *

><p>*duck under the table* Verdict?<p> 


	14. December the 13th

Team/ mentioned Gabby

Rated K++

Beta-ed by finlaure, thank you for that !

Thank you all!

R&R!

* * *

><p>Family photos<p>

"Oh guys, come on this is going to be fun." The unbelieving facial expressions she currently faced showed clearly that they weren't really convinced that it indeed would be fun.

"Please!"

Ziva was the one who spoke up. "Abby, that is a nice idea but don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?"

The overly excited smile vanished from Abby's face.

"How is it inappropriate? We are a family and families sent Christmas cards with their picture on it. I expect you to be at my place 20:00 at the dot, dressed in an appropriate Christmas outfit. Now I need to get back to work."

With that the Goth turned around, grabbed the remote control of her stereo, increased the volume of what was supposed to be a Christmas song and started to work on the microscope while ignoring her friends completely.

"Do you think Gibbs is going to be there, joining the" Tony struggled for the right word, eventually settling for, "fun?"

"No worries guys, he already agreed."

None of them needed to know that she promised him a very special Christmas present for his being there.

The image of the ruby red negligee entered her mind.

This year could be a 'Merry Christmas' indeed.

Fin.

* * *

><p>I can take it, what do you think?<p> 


	15. December the 14th

focused on Gibbs

Rated K

A huge thank you to finlaure who took the time to proofread.

You guys rock! Thank you for all the kind and funny reviews :)

* * *

><p>River<p>

How oddly unfamiliar this feeling had become over the years, I spend this time of year in solitude. Numbness had dominated this time. For so many years I dreaded the 'jolly season', dreaded it because I seemed to have forgotten how to be in a festive mood.

This year I had agreed to stop by at the party, agreed because Abby had asked me to come. Now I was sitting here in my car staring at Ducky's decorated house listening to a Christmas song on the radio.

Me, radio, Christmas song… Three things that didn't fit together.

It was just something I normally wouldn't do. Now I only did because I simply hadn't switched the radio off after the news.

_It's comin on Christmas, they're cuttin down trees  
>Ya they're puttin up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace.<em>

_Oh I wish I had a river_  
><em>I could skate away on<em>

I have to admit after the first few lines I couldn't stop listening to the calming voice, voicing the feelings I have felt every year around this time.

Only the opening front door and the grinning and waving woman coming out of the house let me finally switch off the tune.

Maybe it was time to stop dwelling in the past. Maybe it was time to embrace the bitter sweet melancholy I felt at times, only then could I start making fresh happy memories to think about.

I opened the door when Abby already was halfway to my car.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs come on in, the food is ready and the eggnog is delicious."

With a smile I greeted the bouncy Goth who nonchalantly hugged herself to my body on the way back to Ducky's house.

_Time for some happy memories. _

_fin._

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<br>_


	16. December the 15th

This one is focused on Abby

Rated K

Proofread by finlaure. Thank you :)

Thank you all for coming back, reviewing, for putting the story on your 'alert list' and 'favorite list'...Christmas cookies for all ;)

* * *

><p>Abby's fifteen Christmas rules<p>

It was December the first when each member of 'Team Gibbs' got the same mail from none other than Miss Abby Sciuto.

The mail read:

Since obviously none of you are able to remember the most important Christmas-rules here is a collection of those I find very important to follow.

No. 15 If you have got the chance, go for a walk in the snow

No. 14 Build a snowman, if possible

No. 13 Start a snowball fight, given that there is snow

No. 12 If you have a fireplace, use it on Christmas Eve

No. 11 Bake or eat cookies (or both)

No. 10 Hug Bert close, it always makes you feel better (works for me)

No. 09 Bring Abby lots of Caf!Pow during the whole year (Made that one up just now)

No. 08 Show the ones you care about, that you care about them

No. 07 Make someone smile, everyday

No. 06 Smile at least a dozen times at Christmas

No. 05 Remember your beloved ones, who can't be present

No. 04 Don't be a Grinch

No. 03 Hug Abby close (Made that one up just now as well)

No. 02 Light one candle on Christmas Eve for the ones you want to remember

No. 01 Spend Christmas with someone you care about.

You better live by them!

Happy pre-Christmas-time.

Abby

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think, who will follow Abby's rules? Reviews = smiles = happiness = power boost for writing ;)<p> 


	17. December the 16th

Gabby

Rated T

A huge thanks to finlaure how took the time to proofread.

Thank you guys for making my smile!

R&R.

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

The bed dipped to one side, and only moments later he felt cool air caressing his back, as the cover he was resting under was lifted just enough for another body to slip under. A blink of an eye later he felt soft lips pressed against his shoulder, followed by warm fingers moving forward over his side to come to rest on his chest. At the same time he felt cool silk come to rest against his back.

As was his automatic response, his hand came to rest on top of hers.

"What did you go outside?"

While trying to answer, Abby slid closer to get in a more comfortable position. "I …" She didn't get far with her explanation, as soon as her ice-cold feet came in contact with his warm ones, his surprised, rather loud voice stopped her.

"Jesus Abs, Why are your feet so cold?"

"Like I was about to tell you, I was outside to take a walk in the garden." He sat up in the darkness and reached for her feet, beginning carefully to rub them warm.

"Barefoot?"

"Actually yes."

"Why?" In the meantime Gibbs' voice sounded somewhat amused.

"I always wanted to walk in the first snow of the season."

"Abs," The smile now evident in his voice, "You are unique."

"Yeah and that is why you love me." _ One of the reasons. _He thought.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p> 


	18. December the 17th

Another Gabby :)

Rated: M-ish

Beta-ed by finlaure, who does an amazing job hunting down my typos and grammar mistakes. Thank you!

Thank you all for sticking around :)

R&R!

* * *

><p>Naughty or nice<p>

Gibbs watched Abby from the threshold of the living room entrance as she placed a plate with cookies and a glass of milk next to it onto the table next to the fireplace. His eyes roaming over her with a black negligee covered body. The translucent fabric was leaving no room for imagination as her fitting thong was clearly visible along with the beautiful black cross tattooed to her skin. Shaking the thought of her probably just as visible front off, Gibbs spoke up.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out if you try to bribe Santa with the cookies because you were a bad girl, or if you want to thank him for his work tonight?"

With a huge grin on her face Abby straighten up, turned around and looked at her man, who managed to look into her eyes instead of the region further down.

Crossing the distance till she was standing next to him on her toes, her right hand on his neck her left hand on his right shoulder while bringing her lips to his ear after planting a kiss right beneath his ear she spoke up, whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, I leave that for you to decide," sucking in his earlobe, adding: "Santa."

Before he could react she had slapped his butt, not hard, and was running up the stairs, aware that he was right behind her.

Fin.

* * *

><p>So guys, what do you think?<p> 


	19. December the 18th

Focused on the very handsome Special Agent Gibbs and a very little on Kelly

Rated: k

Thanks to finlaure who took the time to look through this shorty as well :)

Thank you guys! You all are very kind! Hugs and cookies to all :)

* * *

><p>Tree angel toppers<p>

The box was unprepossessing as it rested on one of the shelves in the basement. It rested there for more years than he wanted to think about. Now it was time to change that.

Now it was time to get the box and start the tradition anew.

"Gibbs, are you down there?" Abby's muted voice became audible in the basement.

Her shadow fell on him as she stepped into the light coming from the kitchen above him.

"Yeah. Be right there Abs."

With that he opened the lid of the box and retrieved the Christmas tree angel toppers Kelly and him had made.

Ever since the fateful year the tree toppers hadn't seen the day of light, but now he had decided it was time to start anew, leaving the pain behind making room for memories to appear, starting with the first Christmas-party at his house for god knows how many years.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Verdict?<p> 


	20. December the 19th

Gabby

Rated T+

A huge thank you goes to finlaure for taking the time to beta!

Thank you guys so much...You all rock!

* * *

><p>Unexpected visitor<p>

With a sigh he took his cell phone into his hand, checking his wristwatch at the same time.

Abby had told him yesterday before he left that she probably wouldn't have her cell switched on the whole time, probably not before 17:00.

While he had been called back to DC, she hadn't been.

The scientist had offered to take along but Gibbs had declined, not wanting to ruin Christmas for all three of them.

His father had been so happy to see Abby again, happier when he had found out that they where finally together.

It had been the first Christmas he actually had looked forward to, it was their first Christmas as a couple and they would spend it apart from each other. _Great._

The case he had been called back for, was closed but since it was already too late he would drive back to Stillwater the next morning, for now a call would have to do.

Pressing the speed dial button for Abby's cell he waited.

Two flights of stairs up a melody began to fill the otherwise quiet house.

It took him a moment to register before he followed the sound all the way up to their bedroom. His cell still pressed against his ear, he pushed the door open and stared at the very sexy clad Abby, who had a red ribbon loosely knotted around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs."

Switching his phone off, he looked at the present on his bed.

"How?"

"We decided we don't want to spend Christmas apart from you."

"We?"

"Your father is waiting at Ducky's for us. We'll pick him up later." Abby said grinning as she motioned him to the bed "For now Leroy Jethro Gibbs focus on unwrapping one of your gifts."

"With pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	21. December the 20th

Team

Rated: K

A huge thank goes to finlaure who beta-ed this shorty as well.

Thank you guys for keep coming

* * *

><p>The Office Christmas Party<p>

A bunch of off duty federal Agents in a festive decorated room, left to celebrated Christmas with an enormous bowl of eggnog, which suddenly turned out to be not so non-alcoholic anymore (thanks to some witty Agents) could end two ways, A: Catastrophe. B: Fun. In Tim's opinion the added alcohol wasn't exactly what promised to cause some fun and embarrassing moments, the alcohol combined with the karaoke-machine however, did.

As the evening continued some of the agents indeed sang their souls out with passion only a slightly drunken person could come up with.

The expected result of course, came to pass as not one of the brave agents sang a song that actually sounded like it was supposed to. Some messed up the lyrics some didn't strike the right tone but all did it with a good laugh.

Up until Ziva's voice came to live over the speakers attached to the microphone.

Either it was the fear of losing a limb that stopped most of the people present to comment, laugh or talk for that matter as they all witnessed the former Mossad-assassin sing flirtingly toward the slightly tipsy Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or they were just as stunned as the man himself as she sang flawless and sexy…

_Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
>been an awful good girl, Santa baby,<br>so hurry down the chimney tonight. _

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,<br>Next year I could be just as good,  
>If you'll check off my Christmas list,<em>

By the end of the song she sat on Tony's lap laughing at the shocked expression on her co-workers face.

Ziva never thought possible but a Christmas party could be fun.

fin.

* * *

><p>Granted, not my best work, still worth a review ? ;)<p>

I'm sad seeing the end looming at the horizon only a couple of shorties left, which include one Tony-focused story as well as more Gabby. I hope you stay tuned.


	22. December the 21st

Okay I get it ;) I'll stick with Gabby from now on..after this **DiNozzo** - centered shorty

Rated: K

A huge thank you goes to finlaure for taking the time to proofread

Thanks to all who keep coming back

* * *

><p>The letter<p>

The envelope he found in his mailbox was white, nothing noted on it.

The bills were paid, probably just a reminder for something or junk mail. Yeah probably some advertisement for Christmas presents.

Christmastime again, this realization left him slightly shocked; another year had passed. Again the 'jolly' season was back.

It wasn't like he was a Grinch like his boss seemed to be at the beginning of their working relationship, the time when he hadn't known about his family yet.

No he actually liked the time of year. He loved to make his close ones smile, he loved decorations and traditions. Traditions he never followed because there was no one there to participate, no family - no togetherness.

He had always wanted to spend Christmas Eve with family. While he now had a 'family' for the Agent to spend Christmas Eve with, he still felt somewhat melancholy when he tried to think about even one Christmas with his father.

It took a while but now he saw Gibbs as a father figure, and still the human being he was longed for more, for example, a few honest minutes with his old man. A man he had only lately grown closer to.

Even after the recent contact, this year would be like the last few years.

The team would all have dinner together, and some quality time afterwards.

Then all of them would seek the out-of-the-circumstances 'grown-used-to' tradition of solitude during the holiday time.

A basement.

A coffin.

A typewriter.

A good book.

Some kind of martial art.

And a huge DVD-collection. Each and every thing was a tradition that helped all of them through the past.

Shaking himself out of the reverie he opened the envelope to find something in it, something he didn't expect in a lifetime.

_Junior,_

_I know I'm not a perfect man and I certainly haven't been the perfect father, knowing that myself I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm glad you grew up to be a good man and I'm glad you found something to make sense of your life. I'm still looking._

_Merry Christmas, Son! _

The note ended with A. DiNozzo Sr.

For the first time in all of his years, he felt a little less lost.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Tell my what you think!<p> 


	23. December the 22nd

Gabby ;)

Rated: K

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure! Thank you!

Thank you guys for keep coming back..:) Sorry for the lack of responding...PC-problems...*sigh*

* * *

><p>Boat Parade<p>

"Abs!" With a sigh he let himself be pulled behind the overexcited scientist through the gathering crowed of families and couples around him. With his hand firmly in her grasp she shortly turned her head around and smiled at him.

"Oh come on Gibbs, I know you are going to enjoy yourself, I promise."

The image of a warm, sizzling fire in the fire place and a very satisfied Abby pressed against his side while both were wrapped into a blanket, laying in front of the fireplace came to mind as the two words 'enjoy yourself' entered his ears. With a knowing grin Abs looked at him, stopped shortly pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear. "Keep that thought in mind for later, but for now just follow me."

Five minutes later Abby obviously had arrived at the destination she had in mind as she stopped at an equally crowded area in the marina of Alexandria, with a nice view at the now slowly arriving lit boats.

It was actually the first time he was there to watch the annual boat parade of lights. He had read about it the previous year but doing something like watching a boat-parade wasn't high on his list to do, especially alone.

Taking a look around he noticed the smiling and giggling kids, probably waiting for the Santa, who would arrive with the last of the lit boats. Smiling parents looking at the flushed faces of their kids, various Christmas songs were audible coming from different boxes placed around the marina. The mixing smells of hot mulled wine and roasted chestnuts tickled his nose as he pulled Abby into an embrace and tenderly kissed her lips.

With the woman he now held tenderly pressed against his front, hands crossed in front of her stomach, hers gently resting against his, he watched the festive decorated boats and smiled. Even he could enjoy a little romantic atmosphere with the right person.

With Abby at his side he knew Christmas wouldn't be so hard to live through.

Fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	24. December the 23rd

_First of all... Sorry Guys, offline-life was pain in the a** today (sorry)... that is why I'm a little later than normal..._

_Second, sorry I haven't replied... same reason_

Gabby

Rated: K

Thanks to finlaure for taking the time to beta.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Decoration<p>

His living room light announced someone's presence before he even had entered the house, actually the unique car parked on the street already made sure he knew he wasn't alone.

He hadn't closed the door yet when her voice came to live. "Hey Gibbs."

He hadn't expected her to be at his house, not since he knew she had planned a team-night-out with Ziva, Tony and McGee.

The silver-haired man stepped into his living room while getting rid of his coat watching his favorite sitting on the couch focused on a piece of paper in one and the pair of scissors in her other hand.

"Hey Abs, everything okay?"

"Sure."

Only then he noticed the four silhouettes of ice-crystals and stars carefully placed on his table, all cut out of the old newspapers he placed next to the fireplace as a light-help.

Without looking away from the task at hand she spoke up.

"Your entrance is sad looking without some kind of festive ornaments. I thought a little decoration wouldn't hurt, maybe some Christmas lights as well. But since the newspapers are all I found they'll have to do, even though white paper would have worked better."

Without saying anything he went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee before he went down the stairs to his basement only to come back up a few minutes later, a small box in his hand on which a pile of white sheets of paper rested.

"Thank you." The Goth grinned at him when he handed her the paper.

"What's in the box?"

Leaving the box next to her he went to get two cups of coffee. "Open it."

"Aww, you've got fairy-lights."

"They are for the window." Was all he said as he began to help her by disentangling the green cable of the lights, leaving the actual decoration for her female hands.

Fin.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Only two more :( I'm going to miss this!


	25. December the 24th

First of all: I wish you all a wonderful Christmas Eve! I hope you all have your loved ones around you tonight, ready to celebrate :)

Gabby

Rated K

Thanks to finlaure for taking the time to beta!

Thank you all for your kind words and smile you brought to my face!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Changed plans<p>

Gibbs closed the front door quietly after stepping into the house.

Solving the case had taken longer than anticipated, which caused his plans to change.

He had promised his father he would spend Christmas Eve, the 25th and 26th in Stillwater, but obviously the crook that killed a navy-lieutenant didn't get that memo.

So he called his father and made sure he knew he wouldn't come tonight but tomorrow morning.

After taking a few more steps into his house he came to a halt as a delicious smell tickled his nose. Glancing to his dining room table a soft smile appeared on his face. Three pots were neatly placed next to each other.

A growing smile formed on his face, as he placed the coat at its usual place and crossed the distance to the slightly ajar basement door.

"Stop hiding Abs."

The agent turned around and reached for two plates.

Steps became audible as his house-guest walked up the stairs, while he placed some of the lukewarm food on each of the plates.

"I wasn't hiding."

Abby said when she finally came to a stop at his side, kissing his cheek and taking the plates from his hand to reheat them in the microwave.

Gibbs turned around to watch her. With a smile he acknowledged that she was wearing his read sweater he had left on the couch this morning.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you had plans."

"Well so did you." The scientist said without turning around, exchanging the heated plate with the other one.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but I heard your conversation with your father and I decided if possible no one should spend Christmas Eve alone, so I invited myself over."

Taking the two plates out of her hands he motioned her to the couch. After putting the plates down he went back into the kitchen for two beers.

Glad he could spend Christmas Eve at least with one of his loved ones.

Fin.

* * *

><p>One more to go, but what did you think about this one?<p>

Merry Christmas!


	26. December the 25th

One last Gabby

Rated: T or M

Thank you finlaure for taking the time to proofread!

Thank you guys, I had a blast writing these shorties. I had so much fun and I hope you enjoyed them as well. I hope I could bring a smile to your face in this busy, stressful but beautiful time of year! Merry Christmas to you all and a great start into the next year!

ENjoy!

* * *

><p>Christmas morning<p>

Slowly awareness flooded her body as her mind became clearer in the course of waking up.

The first thing she noticed was the difference mattress wise. Comfy.

Abby never would admit it out loud but this bed she was currently resting on was way more comfortable than her own bed of choice. Home - A place where she obviously didn't spend the night.

Leaving her eyes closed she tried to focus on her surroundings. She heard a car in the distance, but that was it. Using all of her investigative skills she pulled the blanket she was currently wrapped in higher until the fabric was at the level of her nose.

Various images appeared on her mind as she inhaled the unique smell coming from the piece of fabric.

Ducky's Christmas dinner.

The eggnog, glass after glass.

The fact Gibbs left early.

The knowing glances when she left not much later.

The way Abs found him after she invited herself over.

How his voice sounded when he told her to leave without meeting her gaze.

The torn expression on his face when the Goth asked him why he avoided her for the last couple of weeks.

The barely audible voice when he told her that his fading self-discipline was the reason.

His startled expression when she reached for the by then empty glass to place it on the table before she straddled his lap, bringing her red-painted lips close enough towards his face 'till she could feel his breath against her face.

It had been an offer, if he wanted her in his life other than he had her now, all he had to do was to close the gap between them. He did.

Abby opened her eyes and smiled at the closer coming steps.

Not much later L.J. Gibbs entered the bedroom only clad in boxer shorts, carrying a tray with breakfast. Watching him move closer to the bed, the only thought that entered Abby's mind was: What a way to celebrate Christmas morning.

FIN.

* * *

><p>For one last time, what do you think?<p>

**A/N: I already thinking about the next year, I intent to write another one but to be honest this year was hard enough to come up with ideas for drabbles, which turned into shorties,,, ;) So if you want to give me a word prompt for the upcoming year ;) Yeah, I know it is one year till then but anyway... add it to your review or if you don't want to review write an pm... don't be shy let me know what you want to read...that is the only way I can please you ;)**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS and a great start into the NEW YEAR!**

** TAKE CARE y'all ~ E.**


End file.
